


Day 12 - Present Wrapping

by CosmoKid



Series: 2018 Rarepair Advent Calendar [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: “Listen, I’ve been doing this job for three years now and I have a rule that I’ll never judge anyone for the presents they ask me to wrap. I’ve wrapped dildos, Happy Meal toys, even like customised dustbins. It doesn’t matter, I’ll just wrap it. But you're just, you... You’ve asked me to wrap an eagle holding a cactus, an empty box, a box full of boxes, $100 in quarters, and now a tiny frog in a wine glass. Man, what the hell?”





	Day 12 - Present Wrapping

“Listen, I’ve been doing this job for three years now and I have a rule that I’ll never judge anyone for the presents they ask me to wrap. I’ve wrapped dildos, Happy Meal toys, even like customised dustbins. It doesn’t matter, I’ll just wrap it. But you're just, you... You’ve asked me to wrap an eagle holding a cactus, an empty box, a box full of boxes, $100 in quarters, and now a tiny frog in a wine glass. Man, what the hell?”

Stiles stares at the guy at the wrapping station in the mall. He was expecting this question when he decided to use the station to make his presents look more like Lydia’s, but after not being questioned about his Russian doll of boxes creation, he thought the guy just wouldn’t bother.

Apparently not since the guy is staring at him like he’s insane. He chews on his lips, wondering if telling the truth is a good idea and if he does, how the hell he can convey that information without sounding even more insane. 

“Well,” he starts and the guy raises one perfectly manicured eyebrow. He’s a very attractive guy with very nice cheekbones, so nice in fact that all thought rushes out of Stiles' head and he just says, “Uh, my friend likes frogs.”

The guy blinks. His name tag reads Isaac which is a very nice name and suits him. 

“Does your friend also like empty boxes, lots of boxes, and cacti?” Isaac asks and Stiles has no way to answer him. There’s no suitable reply to that. 

“I doubt it,” he says without really thinking about it. His explanation isn’t that stupid even if it show how petty and stubborn both he and Lydia are. “Okay so me and my friend have this thing where we buy the most ridiculous gifts we can and send them anonymously to our friend group who have to guess whose it was and say who did the best on arbitrary conditions like best fitting in an Art Deco themed cafe.” 

Isaac blinks, staring at Stiles with utter perplexion in his eyes. “I don’t, I don’t even know how to respond to that. I think I would have preferred to just being confused because now I’m more confused. How long have you done this for?”

Stiles bites his lip and rocks back on his heels. “Five years.”

“Five years? Why?” Isaac asks, now looking more confused. 

“Because we’re both petty and want to beat the other?” Stiles offers weakly. 

Isaac nods and then shakes his head as if he’s shaking the memory of this conversation out of his head. He hands over the wrapped wine glass to Stiles. “Right I’m just going to leave it there. Do you have any other random presents you need wrapping or are you done?”

“Of course I do,” he tells Isaac with a bright smile on his face. “See you next Saturday, probably.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> come scream with me on [tumblr](https://cosmo-k-i-d.tumblr.com/%22)  
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
